1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments setting forth the ideas described throughout this disclosure pertain to the field of motion capture data and displaying information based on motion analysis data associated with a user or piece of equipment and/or based on previous motion analysis data from the user or other user(s) and/or piece of equipment, including previously stored data from the same user, different user or historical user, for example based on calculated motion data, in one embodiment as calculated based on analysis of motion obtained from a motion picture or video. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more aspects of the disclosure enable a broadcasting system for broadcasting images with augmented motion data. One or more aspects of the disclosure also enable a virtual reality system for viewing current and previously stored or calculated motion data that enables use of actual motion capture data obtained from portable wireless motion capture elements such as visual markers and sensors, radio frequency identification tags and mobile device computer systems, or calculated based on analyzed movement associated with the same player, other player, historical players, to implement virtual reality with highly accurate motion depiction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing broadcasting systems and virtual reality systems are known but lack highly accurate motion display. In addition, known systems are not based on motion capture data obtained from high resolution sensors and are not based on previously stored high resolution motion data from the user or other users or piece of equipment, or from motion capture data obtained through the analysis of historical videos for example. Known systems do not contemplate data mining of motion data to form an average player or average professional player level, or any player level based on a function of previously stored motion data, for use in virtual reality for example and do not let a particular user play against a previously stored motion of the same user or other user along with a historical player for example.
In addition, other types of motion capture includes a technique to teach effective body mechanics utilizes video recording of an athlete and analysis of the recorded video of an athlete. This technique has various limitations including inaccurate and inconsistent subjective analysis based on video for example. Another technique includes motion analysis, for example using at least two cameras to capture three-dimensional points of movement associated with an athlete. Known implementations utilize a stationary multi-camera system that is not portable and thus cannot be utilized outside of the environment where the system is installed, for example during an athletic event such as a golf tournament. These fixed installations are extremely expensive as well. Such prior techniques are summarized in U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,554, filed 26 Jan. 2006, which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/647,751 filed 26 Jan. 2005, the specifications of which are both hereby incorporated herein by reference. Both disclosures are to the same inventor of the subject matter of the instant application. Regardless of the motion capture data obtained, the data is generally analyzed on a per user or per swing basis that does not contemplate processing on a mobile phone, so that a user would only buy a motion capture sensor and an “app” for a pre-existing mobile phone. In addition, existing solutions do not contemplate mobile use, analysis and messaging and/or comparison to or use of previously stored motion capture data from the user or other users or data mining of large data sets of motion capture data, for example to obtain or create motion capture data associated with a group of users, for example professional golfers, tennis players, baseball players or players of any other sport to provide a “professional level” average or exceptional virtual reality opponent. To summarize, motion capture data is generally used for immediate monitoring or sports performance feedback and generally has had limited and/or primitive use in other fields.
Known motion capture systems generally utilize several passive or active markers or several sensors. There are no known systems that utilize as little as one visual marker or sensor and an app that for example executes on a mobile device that a user already owns, to analyze and display motion capture data associated with a user and/or piece of equipment. The data is generally analyzed in a laboratory on a per user or per swing basis and is not used for any other purpose besides motion analysis or representation of motion of that particular user and is generally not subjected to data mining.
There are no known systems that allow for motion capture elements such as wireless sensors to seamlessly integrate or otherwise couple with a user or shoes, gloves, shirts, pants, belts, or other equipment, such as a baseball bat, tennis racquet or golf club for local analysis or later analysis in such a small format that the user is not aware that the sensors are located in or on these items. There are no known systems that provide seamless mounts, for example in the weight port of a golf club or at the end shaft near the handle so as to provide a wireless golf club, configured to capture motion data. Data derived from existing sensors is not saved in a database for a large number of events and is not used relative to anything but the performance at which the motion capture data was acquired.
In addition, for sports that utilize a piece of equipment and a ball, there are no known portable systems that allow the user to obtain immediate visual feedback regarding ball flight distance, swing speed, swing efficiency of the piece of equipment or how centered an impact of the ball is, i.e., where on piece of equipment the collision of the ball has taken place. These systems do not allow for user's to play games with the motion capture data acquired from other users, or historical players, or from their own previous performances. Known systems do not allow for data mining motion capture data from a large number of swings to suggest or allow the searching for better or optimal equipment to match a user's motion capture data and do not enable original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) to make business decisions, e.g., improve their products, compare their products to other manufacturers, up-sell products or contact users that may purchase different or more profitable products.
In addition, there are no known systems that utilize motion capture data mining for equipment fitting and subsequent point-of-sale decision making for instantaneous purchasing of equipment that fits an athlete. Furthermore, no known systems allow for custom order fulfillment such as assemble-to-order (ATO) for custom order fulfillment of sporting equipment, for example equipment that is built to customer specifications based on motion capture data mining, and shipped to the customer to complete the point of sales process, for example during play or virtual reality play.
In addition, there are no known systems that use a mobile device and RFID tags for passive compliance and monitoring applications.
There are no known systems that enable data mining for a large number of users related to their motion or motion of associated equipment to find patterns in the data that allows for business strategies to be determined based on heretofore undiscovered patterns related to motion. There are no known systems that enable obtain payment from OEMs, medical professionals, gaming companies or other end users to allow data mining of motion data. For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a broadcasting system for broadcasting images with augmented motion data and a virtual reality system for viewing current and previously stored or calculated motion data.